In vitro methods will be developed to study the presence of mediators that confer protection to the fetus. Attempts will then be made to identify these mediators, and their mechanisms of action. In vivo and in vitro techniques will be developed to provide a clear perspective of the events that lead to cell-virus interaction, the consequences of such interactions, and how these interactions can be controlled.